Super Glitch
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Sequel to Tired of This. . All rights reserved. Vanellope is boggled and terrified at the attack she had experienced with the Sugar Rush racers. She never wanted to kill anyone, even though she almost did. But she somehow developed super powers. Now Vanellope must solve and somehow tell the Sugar Rush racers about what she is experiencing, to try to prevent further deadly attacks.
1. Chapter 1

**super glitch-**

**Hello dear fans. I am back. I am glad you guys liked the previous story called tired of this. AND YES, THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE STORY. HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT. I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THESE STORIES. **

**Okay, now lets get to the story.**

Something strange really happened.

For months, the Sugar Rush racers bullied me over and over again. But up into this day, I have become a monster. The dark side of me. What have I become? How did this happened to me? Have the Sugar Rush racers really bothered me so much and made me mad so much that somehow my mind, my brain, the way I work so sugary has changed so dramatically and made me become the evil me that I had just experienced today.

Something really strange happened.

….0.…..0.…..0.….0.…..0.…

Vanellope managed to get out of the debris she was under in. She got out and fell down and got up. But the thing is she isn't feeling so good. Her mind so full of questions and thoughts on how she almost killed one of the Sugar Rush racers today, and maybe even perhaps killed one as well.

Vanellope is back to her old self again.

She shook her head and had one hand over her forehead and her eyes are a bit weary and so were her knees that she just kneed down to the ground she was standing on.

Her hand on her forehead and the other pressing upon the ground. She faced downward.

She isn't feeling so good. Her stomach hurt, her head in furious calculating and numbers. Weird.

Vanellope spoke softly.

Vanellope: "What have I become today?"

She started to breath loud and repeatedly as if she was suffocating.

Vanellope noticed however that her hands are bruised and so is other parts in her body.

Vanellopes Thoughts: "_What has happened to me? I could tell I was attacking the Sugar Rush racers, I remember everything. From the punches I gave and the lasers I shot out from my eyes. I almost killed Candlehead! Why? Why was I doing that? The last thing I would do is kill anyone for heavens sake! I was going to PERMANTLY kill her. Erase her forever! WHY?!_

Vanellope started crying .

Vanellope: "Just why!"

Vanellope cried so hard at the thought of possibly hurting one of the Sugar Rush racers. Though, she hated them so much. She would never erase them from existence. And perhaps Gloyd could be either killed or just extremely hurt.

Tears dropping and crashing down to the ground Vanellope was facing ever so closely.

Vanellope just couldn't stop crying. She is so sad at this moment at the horrible thoughts she is receiving. And the pain isn't helping either.

Vanellope: "Its like my mind was being controlled or something! I just could-I just;-cou'…couldn't…Oh!"

Vanellope couldn't talk clearly cause she is crying so much and so …um much hat she jus couldn't express the thoughts out loud enough.

Vanellope Thoughts: "_Its like when I turn evil, I have no control. Oh, I have to go to the Sugar Rush racers and find them and explain to them. They probably think I'm dead or something or just hurt."_

Vanellope wiped the last tears developed on her face.

She tried to focus hard. So she stood up. For the pain in her stomach suddenly disappeared.

Vanellope: "Wait a second…"

Vanellope looked at the debris behind her for a quick 3 seconds and then started walking up along the road.

She stopped short and saw pieces of shiny metal and some wires as well.

Vanellope Thoughts: "_Ofcourse! The Sugarless Drill XXX! I almost killed Candle….*.oops."_

Vanellope was almost on tears again but managed to fight it back.

Vanellope: "No! No! No! Ugh! I gotta get out of here.."

Vanellope ran out of that scene and started walking at normal speed again. However, Vanellope is walking just a bit slow and she had like a nervous look. Her hands together gently rubbing themselves round and round upon each other as she walked. For she is ready to encounter anything she found on the ground.

Vanellope saw a wheel. Half burned.

Vanellope kept walking. Some of the ground was damaged. Due to her lasers she remembered.

Vanellope also noticed something else on the ground in front of her. She started to cry again.

It was a blue lollypop.

The lollypop in which Taffyta tried to throw to her eyes. Also reminding the deadly hits she made to Taffyta. Boy Taffyta must be good in the outside but in reality she is hiding the pain she had within inside her for Vanellope knew that those kicks and hits weren't normal.

Also something else in which made Vanellope cry like a baby.

Taffyta also reminded her of all the bulliness she had done to hurt her and how the evil Vanellope came by and then the thoughts of Candlehead almost getting killed and the Sugarless…oh, it was all so overwhelming for poor Vanellope!

Vanellope's eyes were red, but not bright red, just a little bit red due to the intense crying.

Vanellope ran and ran. She doesn't want to see anything anymore. Well, actually she did.

She is sniffling and letting out a few tears as she is running. She gave quick glances of what she saw stuff like broken car parts and powered candy all over the places.

Damaged candy cane trees.

Everything is a dang mess!

In time, she reached where the chocolate puddle was. Swizzle isn't there anymore.

Vanellope: "Nuts! Wondered where did he go?"

Vanellope saw it all now. Sugar Rush racers bullying her, her having a total breakdown, developed some sort of powers and totally gave the Sugar Rush racers a lesson, also kind of regretting to do it, because her control was weak for she almost killed…oop! Better not get to that subject.

Vanellope reeled in with so many thoughts that one might just faint. This is something that will make Vanellope suffer for the rest of the day, maybe even her life.

Vanellope knew there is only one thing to do. Figure out all this. How to have control and most importantly, if the Sugar Rush racers learned their lesson or not.

Vanellope just stood there for a while, trying to figure some stuff out.

Which is how did she even develop those powers in the first place and how like she felt something else controlling her when she turned into the evil Vanellope.

Vanellope also remembered something else.

Even her CLOTHES turned different! They were all mostly red and some parts a different shade of red but a meaner look of red as well.

But then something else started to take mind.

Taffyta.

She felt like she had given her what she deserved! Vanellope still knows that Taffyta has gotten away and how Vanellope wanted to perhaps give her ANOTHER lesson but not too violent.

Then another mind suddenly blew into Vanellopes brain.

Noticing how strong she has become. She knew all the damage she had done.

"This is serious"…Vanellope Thought.

The powers within her, could probably cause more wreckage then what Ralph could ever do.

Vanellope: "I am just a sweet little girl. But I can become into a sugarless evil destructive girl as well."

Vanellope suddenly pondered knew questions.

Vanellope: "I have to figure all this out. Bit by bit. And I have to sketch it so I don't explode from so many thoughts."

Vanellope ran out from that chocolate puddle scene and ran to her own home she had.

Which is Diet Cola Mountain.

**There you have it folks! Chapter 1 is in the bag! I enjoyed writing this first chapter for the sequel. And by the way, try to be patient. : )**


	2. Chapter 2 Trying To Figuring It Out

**Super glitch -**

**Chapter 2 of the sequel…**

**Updated chapter is here. More soon! : )**

Have you ever had the kind of thought overwhelming feeling? Where you just can't focus right and your mind starts to swirl and gets captured by thoughts that you…..just can't manage to understand?

Where not only are you captured by also leaves you wondering upon so many things due to the upcoming thoughts in your head?

Vanellope sure has.

Not only that but also have you ever experienced where these thoughts in your mind just start to affect you? Where it causes you stress and your feelings…start to get out of hand like how an earthquake tears apart a neighbor, and families, where you start to get emotional and start to not being able to take it?

Vanellope sure has.

But there are also other things that can lead to other problems that can be either bigger or not so difficult to deal with….where you wish something either never happened or never existed. Not only wishing anything but also asking for help, where you feel alone tangled up in your feelings and thoughts and asking one particular question…._why?_

Vanellope sure has.

( Guys, Me..DisasterMovieGuy is feeling this same thing just as how I am writing it at this moment. Weird. But at this point, I am sooo sad and not feeling so good even though I am still managing to write this part. But this also helped me to write what to write but….lets just say, I did not have to much fun writing this specific subject but it has helped me what to add up for the next chapter….

…So yeah. I am not feeling good and I don't think things are going to get better : (

….)

Though something else is also taking place. Trying to solve it yourself. Yes, sometimes it is possible, but it depends on what is troubling you so much.

Vanellope is doing just that. More not so negative thoughts are coming up and they do help, but just a little. For the new questions have popped up giving Vanellope more to think about and getting to a point where Vanellope might just have the answer.

Vanellope is on her way to Diet Cola Mountain.

And on her way, she had developed NEW questions.

…. "_I wonder how do I become back to that evil me again?"….._

…_.. "At first, I felt like I was controlled. But, is there a way to DO control myself so I don't cause accidental pain or even perhaps…murder?…_

… "_Just how strong have I become?…."_

… " _I hope I don't cause any damage to my game…."_

…_. "Gasp! Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis are all left without a kart, their stranded out their somewhere! I hope their ok"…._

…_. "But, their smart sugar rushees! They probably know their way to the starting line…."_

…_.How have I become to the evil Vanellope I have become! I need more details, I can't just convert myself like that, there's has to be more to the story."…_

…0.….0.…0.…0.…..0.…..0.…

Inside Diet Cola Mountain…..

Vanellope reached in and got greeted by first sight of the bubbling chocolate lava hot springs ( or something like that. )

That's nothing special.

For she always got greeted by the same sight over and over again she entered her home.

Vanellope stepped closer to the hot springs. Vanellope waved at it, in a way of saying hello.

She then started walking to where she sleeps.

Vanellope jumped on her bed like a monkey desperate for a banana. She grabbed her pillow and put her head on it. Vanellope sighed in comfort and relief. For she felt sooo comfy. The pillow and bed is very comfy.

Vanellope closed her eyes and smiled. She realized that now she felt much better.

She felt no pain anymore. Not one bit. For the pain she felt in her hands and in her stomach just melted away.

Melted away…..hmm.

Vanellope opened her eyes and stopped smiling. She pondered.

How did the pain go away so fast? There's a new thought.

Vanellope remembered that she is a girl with extraordinary powers. Possibility is that pain doesn't last very long within her body and also recalling that two trees fell on top of her and two missiles exploded right on her.

Heck, she wasn't even killed. Even if she did, she would have regenerate anyway but still. Vanellope felt like she should have gotten killed and regenerate. But no, that wasn't the case at all. Not even close.

She didn't get killed, she got bruised and hurt yes but only for while, nest she just recovered just like that.

I guess it makes sense when you have becomed a evil girl that has the ability to shoot lasers out of her eyes and dodge missiles as well.

Vanellope suddenly noticed that she didn't take off her shoes. Soooo, she did! SHOCKER!

Vanellope got off of bed and took off her shoes that only socks remain.

She wiggled her toes a bit before going back to the same position as she was in the her bed before.

Vanellope placed her hands upon her stomach as she stared upwards and thinking.

She began to close her eyes.

To solve these things herself.

…0.…..0.…0.…..0.…0.…..0.….

At the starting line…the Sugar Rush racer are underway.

Except this is not no normal entrance.

King Candy on top of his delicious tower noticed that some Sugar Rush racers are missing.

King Candy: "What the heck?"

And how he just realized that one of the Sugar Rush racers are tied to another racers kart? WHAT is going on her?

It wasn't long for King Candy to reach down to the go karts below.

King Candy walked up to Taffyta with a rather grouchy look on his face.

Taffyta started to get a bit nervous for there is going to be a lot of explaining to do.

Taffyta jumped out of her kart to greet King Candy.

Taffyta: 'Hello good and kind sir, how are-…"

King Candy: "What is going on here?"

Taffyta: "Um,…pardon me?"

King Candy: "What is going on here Taffyta! You guys have to insert in your coins/medals in order to race, and there's some people missing and WHY IS CANDLEHEAD TIED ON TOP OF YOUR GO KART!?"

( By the way, in the movie. Where the game Sugar Rush is introduced, the Sugar Rush racers throw this coin looking thing and this thing flings that coin looking thing into this …huge cup or something and then the coin looking thing breaks down into a bunch of codes and stuff )

I hope you know what I mean.

I think you do know what I mean.

Taffyta nervously laughed for a moment and tried to look for the right words to begin this mess that happened jus very recently.

Taffyta: "Um, well…."

Candlehead: 'Hey, Taffyta. Could you untie me from here?"

King Candy: "Well!?"

Taffyta knew that even if she tells King Candy directly and with details, there isn't a good chance that he might believe her.

Plus, a lot of things occurred anyway. So, it would take time to tell every single detail. And time is one thing that we don't have very much of it right now at this moment.

Taffyta: " Well, its kind of hard to explain…"

Candlehead: "Please get me out of here, these ropes are tough on me."

King Candy: "Just tell me…RIGHT NOW!"

Taffyta has no choice right now. So she might as well tell…..the major details.

Taffyta: "Well, it all started with this um..attack."

King Candy: "WHHAAAAT?!"

Taffyta tensed.

Candlehead: "Will NO ONE get me out of here pleeeeeaase!"

Taffyta: "Well, allow me to explain this thoroughly okay? First, we got attacked by Vanellope. We have no idea what cause her to change like that. She started to act all evil and she looked fierce. We tried attacking her several times with our weapons hidden in our go karts. Results you ask?"

King Candy: "What are the results?"

Taffyta: "The results are what your seeing now. We lost three Sugar Rush racers I think. Their lost out there somewhere and their karts have been destroyed and some of us had a hurtful experience."

King Candy was speechless…..for a while.

King Candy: "What? Go karts have been demolished? By Vanellope!? How did this happen?"

Taffyta sighed.

Taffyta: "I don't know sir."

Crumeblina and Jubeelina suddenly came to Taffyta's side.

Crumbelina: "Its true! It's very true!"

Jubeelina: "Oh my god! You should have seen it! It was fierce!"

Crumbelina: "It was MADNESS!"

Jubeelina: "Missiles!"

Crumeblina: " Pumpkin shot pies!"

Jubeelina: "SWIZZLE GETTING POUNDED!

Crumbelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

Jubeelina: " LASERS!"

Crumeblina: "SHEILD!"

Jubeelina AND Crumbelina: "THE SUGARLESS DRILL XXX!"

King Candy: "Okay, that's enough you two….wait a second. Did you two just say The Sugarless Drill XXX?!"

Crumeblina and Jubeelina nodded nervously.

They are basically nervous wrecks now.

Crumeblina: "YES! TRUE! VANELLOPE HAD ONE!"

Jubeelina: " CANDLEHEAD ALMOST DIED!"

King Candy suddenly knew that this is serious. Although, questions still remained. But he knew what he had to do. Only, he wasn't going to do it.

King Candy: "There's only one thing left to do here girls."

Jubeelina, Crumbelina, Taffyta : 'What?"

King Candy: "Find the Sugar Rush racers left out there and to keep in contact, use the super long range walkie talkies in your karts for safe keeping. I will tell you more in our contact with the talkies, got it?"

Taffyta: "Got it! Lets go girls."

Jubeelina and Crumbelina went and Taffyta jumped into her kart and drove off, and signaled for some of the other go karts to follow.

King Candy started walking back into his tower, having deep wonders and worrys on one certain Sugar Rush racer.

"_Vanellope."_

**Chapter 2 is nooww…DONE! Took me one day to write this. Cool!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cold toHot?

**Chapter 3 of…**

**Super glitch!**

**Next chapter is here. Now its time to read. Do it now : ) **

That wasn't much help.

It has been about 10 minutes since I closed my eyes to resolve this myself. Ever tried doing it yourself but didn't get anywhere or only advanced a little but it hardly solves your problems at all.

Vanellope sure has.

Except for it did solve one thing. She thought of something. And it lead to something astonishing.

Glitch.

Yes, that's right!

The glitch-yness inside her has like grown to overriding levels that cause her to be like this. Allow me to explain….in Vanallope's voice.

Vanellope: "_Ofcourse. I am a glitch contains inside me few electricity. But strong codes in the game as well. So, let me guess this straight. It took months and months for those racers to bother me each day constantly AND where they got to the point where they started to do ABUSE and where Vanellope's anger was growing bit by bit every day until…BOOM! Evil Powerful Vanellope has been made and totally kicked the Sugar Rush racers butts!"_

But Vanellope felt that their has to be more to the subject than that. It just didn't sound clearly to her.

Does it sound clearly to you?

Vanellope got out of bed and went to take a nice cold refreshing water drink.

She went her to little Vanellope bag on the ground. Picked it up and searched for a little plastic cup, in which she just found.

Vanellope dropped her bag and went to the this big water jug thingie machine where you press down a button that says either hot or cold and water comes out of this facet looking thing or something and you put your cup underneath your choice and you just keep pressing down on the button in order for the water to come out and you stop pressing when you the amount of water you wanted in your cup.

This thingie is taller than Vanellope.

Vanellope pressed the cold button and out came cool water and Vanellope filled her cup about halfway.

Vanellope was about to drink her…um drink but she saw her hand turning red. Also making the plastic cup turn bright red, but only one side of the cup. Then, it disappeared quickly.

Vanellope was very surprised by this.

Vanellope: "Don't tell me I can also shoot lasers out of my hands as well."

Vanellope shrugged and drank her drink. That is until she realized as soon as she drank the water that it wasn't cool anymore. It was HOT.

Vanellope's eyes widened and spit out the yucky hot water.

Vanellope: "What in the glitch-y world!?"

Vanellope inspected the water by looking at it. It looked fine.

She pressed the cold button again, only instead up putting the cup under the facet looking thingie, she put her opened mouth instead while pressing down on the button.

Out came cold water and Vanellope drank cold water.

Vanellope wiped her lips with her hand. Strange, cold water did came out then how did she received HOT water first?

Vanellope: " This thing must be broken."

She went back on to lying oh her nice comfy bed.

Vanellope pondered hard and long..well not to long. When suddenly she had an idea!

Vanellope suddenly had an idea! She has to meet someone that would know and explain what is going on to her.

Vanellope sprung back up and put on her shoes to go to meet this "someone"

**Chapter 3 is finished! Yay! **


	4. Chapter 4 Seeing the Damage

**Super Glitch -**

**Chapter 4 of the story…**

**Here I am with the updated story. Er, I mean the updated chapter! Yes! I have to think a lot about this story and carefully calculate everything so I don't make a major mistake.**

**Anyways, read on!**

Silence.

One word to describe this certain scene right now.

A small hill where a road has been paved and next to the small hill are sweet apple trees.

Silence. Just that.

That is until Taffyta interrupts the silence along with a couple of roaring other go karts coming along in search for the missing Sugar Rush racers.

Taffyta came roaring down back to the scene where all Vanellope Hell broke loose. Not to mention Candlehead is still tied on top of Taffyta's kart. Cripes.

Candlehead: "I hope I don't throw up….NOT SO FAST TAFFYTA!"

But of course Taffyta isn't listening because she is too focused on everything else but her and to make matters worst, I think Taffyta even forgot that candle head is tied on top of her kart in the first place.

Hey, you would probably forget about someone tied to your car if you experienced a Vanellope Evil attack. I know I would! : )

Taffyta talked to the walkie talkie, much more advanced than the last one Taffyta used. Its called Walking Sweet Walkie Talkie. Weird name, no?

Taffyta talked into it.

Taffyta: "Hello?…(_static)…._This is Taffyta Muttonfudge. Reporting for sweet duty. I am close by to the attack scene. Over! (_static)._

Meanwhile, about a mile and a half away is King Candy on top of his delicious tower with his advanced radio.

King Candy: "Over, Got it Taffyta. Tell me when you guys reach the Vanellope attack zone."

…..0.….0.…0.….0.…0.….

Out of Diet Cola Mountain….

Is a Vanellope walking along towards a specific place. And this so called specific place I won't tell you about because it is not even in the game known as Sugar Rush.

Vanellope walking along and she has her shoes on so don't worry. In order for her to get out of the game, she has to pass the Candy Cane forests for that covered most of Sugar Rush.

Vanellope kept on walking and walking and walking and …..well walking! No surprise there, right?!

Vanellope reached this certain road known as Sweet Lane. She crossed it without any worries at all. Not one bit. Geez, Brave girl, right?

She finished crossing it and still continued walking along and just 40 feet away from the road, she stopped so suddenly. And she heard the roaring of go kart engines being developed.

Vanellope panicked and ran as fast as she could, for the last thing she wanted to occur is to experience another brutal attack like the last one.

Vanellope didn't stop running once she saw that she couldn't see….the road.

She still kept running, but she eventually got tired so she stopped running.

At this point, Vanellope is already thirsty. She can't wait to go to that place outside of Sugar Rush to get something to drink.

….0.….0.…0.….0.…..0.…

Taffyta and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers have reached to the attack zone, where everything started it all.

Taffyta stopped her kart, and jumped off leaving Candlehead behind.

Pretty quick, the rest of the go karts and the Sugar Rush racers in them followed what Taffyta did.

Taffyta in the lead….walking and behind are the Sugar Rush racers, following Taffyta Muttonfudge.

Taffyta suddenly saw all the damage around and so did the rest.

Taffyta looked around all astonished before just looking at the entire scene with just one final stare.

There is small plumes of white smoke rising. Candy cane trees knocked over or torn apart. Holes burned into the road and lots of debris that came from the exploded go karts. It was a terrible mess.

Taffyta spoke into her radio.

Taffyta: "Um, Yeah, this is Taffyta. The scene is quite a mess…(_static)…_Were here by the way."

King Candy: "..(_static)…._Okay, you reached the scene. Tell me what you see. Over….(_static)._

Taffyta: "Well, there is knocked over candy cane trees and debris all over the place and burnt holes in the ground all small plumes of smoke and…"

King Candy: "Burnt holes in the ground?"

Taffyta: "Lasers, sir."

King Candy: "Lasers!?"

Taffyta: "Yeah."

( You probably notice that the advanced radios gives a lot of static. Who wouldn't notice, right?)

King Candy: "(_static)…_Why is there so much devastation? It looks like…(_static)…_looks like to me Vanellope wasn't the only one attacking you guys."

Taffyta: "Um….well."

King Candy: "Destroyed Candy Cane trees? Taffyta. Tell me….(_static)…_me..what happened."

Taffyta: "Um….(_static)._

King Candy: "Tell me now! NOW!"

Taffyta: "Vanellope did it all sir. She attacked us all with….powers."

King Candy dropped his radio in astonishment and though to himself…

_(…. "what? Vanellope attacked them with…powers?" oh, no….)_

He snapped out and grabbed his radio again.

King Candy spoke sternly through the radio.

King Candy: "Taffyta…."

Taffyta: (_static)…_"Yes, sir?"

King Candy: "Forget the search for now, I need all of you guys to come to me now to the castle."

Taffyta: "What!? We can't do that! What if one of the missing Sugar Rush racers are hurt, sir!"

King Candy: "I said come back right now!"

Taffyta: …but…"

King Candy: NOW!…(_static)….over._

Taffyta sighed.

Taffyta: "Okay, sir. As you sugary wish…..( static).

Taffyta: "Okay, Sugar Rush racers. Time to go back!"

A mouthful of whispers spread throughout the surprised Sugar Rush racers.

Jubeelina: "But, Taffyta. We have to find Swizzle and the rest that are missing."

Taffyta: "Get into your karts now and drive back to the starting line."

She walked past them and got into her go kart and saw that they still were on the road.

Taffyta: "I said, go to your go karts! King Candy ordered so!"

They all began to do as Taffyta told them to do.

Taffyta began to drive….and the rest followed.

**CHAPTER 4 IS FINSIHED.**

**NEXT COMING UP IS CHAPTER 5 OFCOURSE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Into the Secret Room

**Chapter 5 of the story called…**

**Super glitch-**

**Coming right up is chapter 5 of course!**

Back to the starting line, the go karts have arrived….

Taffyta stopped her kart and got off and once again not paying attention to Candlehead who is still tied up on top of Taffyta's kart.

Candlehead: "Hey, Taffyta. How about giving me a-"

But she never got the chance to finish her sentence cause right about then, King Candy came upon to Taffyta MuttonFudge.

King Candy: "You're here."

Taffyta: "Yes, I am here. Along with the Sugar Rush racers."

King Candy: "Get into your kart."

Taffyta: "Um, what?"

King Candy: "Were going to the castle."

Taffyta: "Alrighty-o!"

King Candy didn't look so impressed by what Taffyta just said.

Taffyta: "Heh, what?"

King Candy: "Don't say that."

Taffyta: "Why not?"

King Candy: "Sounds too childish."

Taffyta sighed.

….0.….0.…0.….0.…..0.….0.

Getting closer.

Getting closer reaching out of the game known as Sugar Rush.

Vanellope still traveling by foot to get out of her own game.

Vanellope started to grow a bit tired by all this walking and stuff.

Vanellope in a deep candy cane forest. She knows she is almost there. Almost out of Sugar Rush. She has to get out …because she is on a mission.

Vanellope suddenly stumbled upon some green minty bushes just sitting randomly right there next to a tall Candy cane tree.

Vanellope went to the minty bushes. She pulled a few leaves out and stuffed them in her mouth

Sweet as Gum.

Vanellope chewed constantly on the minty green leaves that really is gum.

She continued walking and also chewing at the same time! SHOCKER! I didn't know Vanellope could do that! This girl got talent!

Vanellope walked out of the Candy Cane forest. And not far off she saw the exit. The exit to go out of this game known as Sugar Rush.

…0.…0.….0.…..0.…0.…

At the castle, but not inside it…at least, not YET!

King Candy stopped his go kart and got out and the rest behind him followed.

King Candy walked to the castle, along with the Sugar Rush racers with him…walking along with him though. No boat, no planes, no cars, nothing. Just walking! Sounds fun.

Taffyta: "So, um what are going to do? What do you have in mind?"

King Candy: "Were going to a secret room in the castle."

Taffyta: "Ah, I see."

King Candy glanced at her.

Taffyta: "Where is the secret room?"

King Candy: "Um, in the castle?"

Taffyta: "No, but where in the castle."

King Candy: "I can't tell you."

Taffyta: "Why not?"

King Candy: "Because it's a secret room! And besides, you'll find out soon enough once we get into the castle, Taffyta!"

Taffyta: "Ok."

They went into the castle. The oreo guards saluting every one of the Sugar Rush racers as they entered.

Deep into the castle, King Candy went to this secret door located behind his throne.

He scanned his sweet pink fudge flat rectangle card thingie against this card scanner little machine on the wall on the right side of the door and on the left side of the door as this little machine where you had to type in the right number code in order to open the door.

King Candy did so.

He typed in the numbers in which I won't tell you. HA HA!

The door opened once he finished typing the code.

King Candy entered and so did everyone else.

Everyone was encountering a long fashion looking sweet hallway. But King Candy experienced this the most so he wasn't much surprised by this at all.

But to the Sugar Rush racers, including Taffyta….it was a completely different story.

They were all shocked while walking in this cool looking hallway. Paintings all over the place and stuff and candy stuck on the ceiling and you can even see different colors and in the walls. If you know what I mean,…some of the walls are green totally and then came red and orange and purple and so on.

( Believe it or not, Candlehead isn't here. She is still tied on Taffyta's go kart. Poor thing, no?

Scene FLASHES towards outside of the castle where is Taffyta's go kart and where Candlehead is speaking to nobody.

Everything was quiet until Candlehead spoke something.

Candlehead: "Um, hello?"

Nothing.

Candlehead: "Hellooo?"

Nothing, she's just there, all alone, bored to death.

Candlehead: "Anyone?"

…0.….0.…0.…..0.…0.…

Meanwhile, back to the castle, deep inside it..

The hallway has ended.

King Candy opened another door and there was this huge fancy looking room. There was curtains but no windows. A little strange if ya ask me no? yes? Maybe?

The thing that covered most of the room was this long rectangular table with tons of chairs by it. Enough for all the Sugar Rush racers to sit upon.

Just a minute later, everyone was seated on a chair.

In the middle of the table, here we see King Candy sitting with a serious face and his hands folded. And the Jubeelina sitting next to him on the right and Crumbelina sitting to him on the left.

Across from King Candy sat Taffyta..

King Candy: "Ok, tell me what happened."

Everyone started to speak at once. With panic! King Candy couldn't understand what anyone was saying, everyone was just blabbing.

King Candy: "QuiEEEEEEEEt!"

Everyone ceased their voices and stared at King Candy.

King Candy: "Y'know what? I think I'll let Taffyta explain everything what happened. Alright?"

Everyone nodded.

King Candy: "Ok, then. Taffyta?"

Taffyta: "Hm, what? Oh, yeah! Ofcourse!"

Taffyta stood up.

Taffyta: "Well, it all started when…."

King Candy: "Uh, you don't have to stand Taffyta. Just sit down please.

Taffyta: "Oh, ok then."

She sat back down.

King Candy: "Speak now."

Taffyta: "Ok, well , first me and my crew decided to bully Vanellope again just like we do every day. Its kind of getting like a routine now. So, we found Vanellope like always, I think she trys to hide but never succeeds at that cause we always end up finding her anyway. Ok, we all found her then we all started to crowd upon her, she try to defend herself but that didn't work because we were all up on her giving punches and stuff. Then all of a sudden, the strangest thing happen in the history of chocolate sticks. Vanellope started to attack us for what seemed unnatural. I first noticed when her eyes started to glow red! She also started to give punches to us, and really hurt us. Then it got worse….

…..She started to attack us with super powers! SERIOUSLY!"

Just then, all of a sudden, Jubeelina literally butted in , she raised up her hands in panic for like a second while saying this…

Jubeelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

Then, Taffyta started to talk a little more fast.

Taffyta: "We tried attacking her from ground, on foot. But it wasn't working at all. We tried to kick her, attack her, punch her but she was in the air! FLOATING! SERIOUSLY!

Just then, Crumbelina did the same thing…..

Crumbelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

And King Candy was getting a little confused of why some of the Sugar Rush were shouting out just randomly like that.

Taffyta talking a bit more faster.

Taffyta: "We then started attacking by our go karts. Cause our go karts are packed with dangerous weapons and stuff. We did MISSILES, SERIOUSLY!

Jubeelina: "EXPLOSIONS!""""

Taffyta talking even more faster this time

Taffyta: "Um, that's not all either! We shot everything we could to her, even missiles! Including missiles! ESPECIALLY missiles! But Vanellope deflected them! She dodged them! She moved away from them! LASERS! SERIOUSLY!"

Jubeelina and Crumbelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

King Candy having a weird look on his face that says like not impressed and surprised at the same time when Jubeelina and Crumbelina just started to shout out ….stuff.

Taffyta talking even more faster and with more panic this time….

Taffyta: "And- um and! Missiles! LASERS! Vanellope started to attack lasers and Swizzle overthrown. Karts going down, karts exploding! SERIOUSLY!

Jubeelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

Crumeblina: "WHAT JUBEELINA SAID!"'

Taffyta: "EXPLOSIONS!"

Jubeelina and Crumbelina: "WHAT TAFFYTA SAID!'

Taffyta: VANELLOPE ATTACKED ME! SHE ACTED LIKE A NINJA! SHE TOTALLY KICKED OUR BUTTS! NOW SUGAR RUSH RACERS ARE MISSING AND WHO KNOWS WHERE VANELLOPE IS! SERIOUSLY!"

Jubeelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

Crumbeelina: "EXPLOSIONS AND….um…er…EXPLOSIONS!"

Taffyta: "WHAT JUBELINA AND CRUMBELINA SAID!"

Then, everyone started going crazy again, all talking at once for their all still baffled at what they had just experienced at that cruel mean Vanellope.

King Candy: "SILENCE!"

Everyone did so and faced King Candy.

King Candy had a anger face on but it quickly disappeared when he realized everyone shutted up.

King Candy: "Ok, I think I get the idea now guys and um girls."

But King Candy is still shocked by all this….Vanellope has super powers now. But it's not that….that surprises King Candy. Vanellope has become like a _superhero. _A _dangerous _superhero.

King Candy: "Vanellope has developed super powers. That is what it sounds like."

Kings Candy Thoughts: "_Great, just great! I have to hunt down this heroine glitch. This could become a huge problem. I could get expired from the game, I have to find that certain fruit."_

Taffyta: "Yes, that is right. I think this is all our fault. We bullied her for so much time that I think, she cracked. But this is just…strange! She has superpowers! SUPER- POWERS! SERIOUSLY!"

Jubeelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

Crumbelina: "EXPLOSIONS!"

King Candy: "I see."

Taffyta: "I wonder where is she."

King Candy suddenly gave a great smile.

King Candy: "I know how we can find out."

He stood up and walked towards the wall, the end of the room, the entire room is rectangular by the way. Just saying and King Candy went to where the room gave a dead end and there on the wall was this lever.

King Candy grabbed it with one hand.

Everyone else was confused.

King Candy: "Prepared to be amazed."

King Candy pulled down the lever and then the most amazing thing happened.

But I won't tell you. I am deeply sorry, and then again, I am not! Ha! Ha!

Don't worry, you'll find out on the next chapter. But until then, you have to wait.

**That is all for this chapter. Believe it or not, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I think.**


	6. Chapter 6 It's coming!

**Super glitch-**

**A wreck it Ralph fan fiction. Prepare yourself for an slight vanellope attack here. **

**Chapter 6-**

**Might be even longer than the previous chapter, but hey, the longer the better!**

Like I said, the most amazing thing happened.

If you think seeing rainbows and eating jolly ranchers all day while sitting at your fluffy couch and drinking soda and watching bad B rated low budget cheesy movies all day long was amazing….check this out!

Once King Candy pulled down the lever, the entire room started to transform, just like that!

Okay, it started like this.

First, there was metal sounds and whirring sounds like when you mix something in a blender and turn it on but less loud and the sound just a bit off and then, the table in the middle of the room disappeared down underground, as if something pulled it down. Every Sugar Rush racer was surprised at the disappeared table. Not only did the table was dragged down, but also the chairs went along to the same path with the table, and everyone sitting on the chairs dropped to the floor on their butts. Which didn't hurt too much. Next thing was, the walls started to rumble a bit, giving Taffyta an uneasy feeling.

The wall where King Candy pulled the lever, that wall moved itself down all the way. Totally giving away to another secret awesome room. All the Sugar Rush racers immediately ran towards the room, a very large room, that King Candy called "The Sugar Watch Room."

Once, everyone was inside. The wall came back up again and sealed the room. Everyone was locked inside. Well, not really LOCKED. King Candy knows how to operate this thing so yeah.

Everyone was shocked as their eyes moves in all directions staring at the unique features this marvelous room had. The ceiling had blue lights showing upon everything.

Its basically a control room or something. it's a bit bigger than the previous room everyone was in.

Anyway, back to the program!

The room is rectangular shaped. On the wall there was a big screen with several other smaller screens surrounding it. They were turned off. In fact, everything was turned off.

There is a row of cool looking computers all plugged in. There is a video game section where you play Pac Man game. Oh, and sorry for not mentioning this but below the screens are these boxed metal shaped things with controls on top like levers, buttons, wires coming out and radar systems and sonar systems as well. Basically, you were able to watch HUGE area's of Sugar Rush wherever you would want to see. Just simply plug in this huge cable to the wall and everything sputters to life with light and sounds.

And that's exactly what King Candy did. He plugged a huge cable right into the wall and everything came to life. Everything turned on.

The game control, the row of computers, the BIG screen. And even the systems to launch missiles, weapons and even ….nukes.

Yup, every game had something like this. An area where you can watch anything within your own game and send in dangerous weapons or other stuff. It was all used in Game War 1 and 2. But that would be getting into ancient history.

Lets get back shall we?

Taffyta: "Woah! This is awesome!"

Jubeelina went to the game room, which was awfully small with an even smaller ball pit and only one game on the wall where you play Pac Man.

Jubeelina: "I have a need to play this game!"

King Candy: "Jubeelina! FOCUS! You can play later!"

Jubeelina snapped out of it.

Jubeelina: "Oops, Sorry about that."

Yes, the entire room shone brighter than before with all the electronics on. Its like seeing something with so much light. Its awe looking. Its there. Your not in the dark. Light fills in and grabs you like you never experienced light before.

It wasn't as blinding as the sun, that would be getting into a hotter level.

Another thing was shining as well. The major screen. That big watch camera thing. So high advanced. Able to get clear signals and a good picture on that focused area? This room is amazing, it had it all. From weapons to a Pac Man game. And believe it or not, Taffyta had a feeling that so called Pac Man game had some kind of hidden spy gadget or something. She wish she could be sure.

King Candy: "Okay, racers! Gather round here!"

Everyone obeyed. And so suddenly as well. So fast that sometimes they looked like colorful blurs. Each having their own unique outfit used everyday for hard racing that never seemed to end because it is something constant. Something that you have to do. Every day in Sugar Rush in your entire life.

King Candy stood in front of the Big Screen, looking at it. Behind him were the mouth dropping Sugar Rush racers. On the Big Screen in which King Candy just turned on about a minute ago, it showed a wonderful view of a mountain and the sky and some clouds and a bird flying. It looked so peaceful and so unforgettable. Like a very valuable painting foe sale. A painting foe keeps on your shiny wall.

If you have a shiny wall that is.

So gracefully, Taffyta could hardly keep track what King Candy hit next on those maze confusing controls, not to mention colored and labeled buttons as well. A few switched here and there and lights ….un-lighted. Yet King Candy, was able to pick a switch , pick a button, and lighted up a light in constant motion. He knew these controls more than anyone else in Sugar Rush, and perhaps even outside there. King Candy did all these with ease and finished quickly. The Big Screen started to whizzle, and whine. It is in the progress of giving a new picture of something. But what?

It didn't take Taffyta to find out. Neither did the rest.

There, shown on the big screen. Was showing Vanellope walking in these slim pathway with trees and bushes on the sides. But the thing is, this was like a video camera. Vanellope _is _walking. Everyone saw it. The thing that wasn't clear was that, where was SHE going?

Taffyta and everyone else BUT King Candy was surprised.

Taffyta pointed at the screen and blurted out.

Taffyta: "But- But I thought I eliminated her or something! I could have SWORN I really banged her up! I used super missiles on her. The kind that REALLY does kill a Sugar Rush character."

King Candy raised his eyebrow and looked back at Taffyta behind him."

King Candy: "You shot a SUPER missile at her?"

Taffyta: "Um, yeah?"

King Candy: "Are you crazy! Those SUPER missiles are only used If necessary! Their bad for our candy game envoirment!"

( I know I spelled that wrong, sorry :/….

Taffyta: "This was an dire situation! What if Vanellope did some more damage to _US? _Or to the trees or something! SHE WAS ACTING EVER SO EVIL! SHE HAD SUPERPOWERS!"

That's when King Candy really got shocked.

Did Taffyta really just MAD YELL at the owner of Sugar Rush? King Candy felt rage boil inside him like lettuce being burned up in a soup pot thingie.

King Candy: "Don't EVER talk to me like that again!"

Taffyta blushed in embarassment."

( Sorry, me can't spell that word either.)

Taffyta: "Oh, um….."

She looked up at King Candy who had a angered face expression.

Taffyta sighed deeply and looked down at her shoes.

Taffyta: "I'm sorry."

King Candy rolled her eyes and proceeded to the Big Screen with the walking Vanellope.

King Candy stared at the Big screen for a while before finally turning to the Sugar Rush racers.

King Candy spoke…

King Candy: "Okay. Listen up people! I know what is happening here. Believe me, Its not going to be pretty. Vanellope has developed super powers. I think she is on a mission for certain answers towards this strange, um encounter she is facing from within herself. We must stop her from finding the answer. Believe me, when she does. She could take over! We can all be her slaves! We must stop her from certain doom! Who KNOWS! What if she does this to the entire arcade! We MUST stop her! Now, from hearing what happened at that fight with Vanellope and you guys just recently. She couldn't control her own superpowers. What reason? I think its because she has them for the first time. I am not really sure. But there is one thing we do need to do, STOP VANELLOPE! ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

You just couldn't use the right words to describe the astonishing looks on every Sugar Rush racer who listened to King Candy's speech. The words seemed so powerful and really, Taffyta was the first to speak up.

Taffyta: "Wow, That was very….shocking! But I have one little question."

King Candy: "What's that?"

Taffyta: "How are we going to stop Vanellope?"

King Candy pondered for a moment. He turned around to the Big Screen and looked down at the controls. He didn't make a sound. He didn't even blink. Boy, could he stay still ! Sort of like those praying mantis bugs I have seen. When I was like 9 years old. I saw a green one up close. It was scary! It looked like an alien or something!

King Candy: "Well, we could hit Vanellope with something. Something that would really bang her up and make her ….knocked out. Then we go to her and put her in hostage and tie her up in something really powerful that even she can't break. Then test her with questions and get rid of her ….FOREVER! BWAH HA HA HA HA!"

Taffyta: "BWAH HA HA HE HA!"

King Candy: "Why are you laughing?"

Taffyta: "I dunno, it seemed like something to do."

King Candy: "Alright then. Lets get started, shall we?"

King Candy used one of his sense to find a specific button. He didn't use smell, he used his eyes. Both of them! SHOCKER! No surprise there I guess. Anyway, when King Candy stopped his button searched. He raised up his hand and stuck out one finger and pushed down a big red button that said lockdown mode.

Wonder what THAT is going to do?

You'll Find Out Soon Enough…..

…..0.….0.….0.….0.…0.….0.….

"_Almost there."_

She though.

She knew she was getting closer. Closer to the exit. It won't be too long now. Hopefully. After all, what's the worse that could happen in just a couple hundred feet? Tell me! Oh, wait! I forgot. You can't.

This is a story.

Anyway, the exit is not far in reach. Not far at all. Not a struggle to get there. Well, sort of. On account of that Vanellope is climbing hard JellyBeans like structures rocks on this little super tiny cliff or something.

Vanellope is sure that this won't take long at all. Nope!

Boy, was she ever DEAD WRONG!

Although, the little mountain Vanellope is climbing is only 200 feet high, it felt like it was 2 miles. Vanellope was sweating a little. Knowing that the sun was beating down at her and her struggles to latch on her hands onto the rocks…she did it with a bit of ease. Believe It or not, Vanellope couldn't climb this, she just took a different route. But on account to the super powers, she figured she could probably climb it. And she did! But not with much ease. But sure it better than those other times for sure.

Anyway, Vanellope is certain she'll make it out of Sugar Rush. She wasn't doubting.

But when she was almost on the top, she heard an blaring alarm. Like that of a shutdown lockdown mode because something dangerous was lurking by.

Vanellope wondered why…..in the world could be lurking around. But she made another conclusion in her head.

LOCKDOWN….SHUTDOWN MODE….Oh, no. The door was closing! Meaning she wouldn't be able to get out! Vanellope looked below her. She didn't see anything out of the normal meter at all.

She just decided to keep climbing up to see if the door is closed or not.

But the blaring siren could still be heard and Vanellope was worried if their was some kind of supernatural somewhere in Sugar Rush.

Vanellope reached the top and once she did, further up just 80 feet away. The doors were closed and an alarm red light on top was blaring and spewing its red light but you could barely see it because it was daytime.

Vanellope: "WHAT! ARRRRGH! No! This can't be! What's going on!"

Vanellope stomped in fury, but stopped before noticing she was cracking the ground a bit.

Vanellope: "Oops."

Vanellope stared at the closed doors.

She looked out to the game and saw everything in Sugar Rush. The sky. The mountains ahead, and even Diet Cola Mountain. It was a beautiful view that anyone would fall in love with. Even me!

Vanellope Thoughts: "_Something's not right here."_

….0.…..0.…0.….0.….0.…..0.…..

Turbo/King Candy: "It should be firing any second now."

He rubbed his hands together evil-y

….0.….0.….0.….0.…0.…0.…..

**Yes, I know. I said there was going to be a slight Vanellope attack here but this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected and so I feel like I should cut it off here instead. But their will be a Vanellope attack next chapter! Me promise!**


End file.
